User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 40-31
40. Zapdos Music = Pokemon Legendary battle (Fire Red and Leaf Green) If there is one trio that everyone remembers it's the legendary bird trio of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres from Gen 1, now which one made my list well here's a shocker. Zapdos Zapdos is hands down my favorite legendary bird as well as the first legendary I even captured. While Articuno and Moltres are both pretty nice I just have a perfernce to Zapdos as it looks cooler and packs more of a punch in general. It was also a reason why Fennikin served as my first Kalos Starter. Zapdos is based on the Native American legend of the thunderbird. The thunderbird was known for being the spirit of thunder, lightning, and rain in the form of a giant bird. The beating of the wings was said to create thunder. It may also have been based on the Lightning Bird, a bird created from wherever lightning hits the earth. It may also have been based on the Impundulu, a bird of witchcraft said to summon thunder and lightning with its wings and talons. Zapdos's battle capabiltites are extradoniary, though that's fitting for a legendary. Zapdos is really fast and has incredible special attack which makes the fastest legendary bird in the trio and it's special attack is as high as it's counterpart Moltres. While it's defenses are the lowest, that doesn't really matter as it still has having good defensive stats. and what make Zapdos really stand out among is no double weaknesses meaning it can actually surivie Stealth Rock unlike Moltres or Articuno. To also note, Of all Legendary Pokémon with fixed in-game locations, Zapdos can be obtained with the fewest number of Badges: 3. In the Generation I games and their remakes, the player can catch Zapdos with only the Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, and Soul Badge. Why Zapdos is so high on the list, is for the nostalgia of being my first legendary pokemon, it's stats, it's typing which gives it only two weaknesses and it's plain awesome cry. Zapdos will always remain one of my favorite legendaries and is overall my 2nd favorite Gen 1 Electric Type. 39. Tyrantitar Music = Pokemon Stadium 2 Lance For this entry, I'll just have this explain Run it's Godzilla Yes, I shit you not Tyrantiar the pseudo legendary of Gen 2 is on this list. Like many pokemon here, Tyranitar is a powerful Pokémon with an insolent nature and has an outright terrifying presence. Tyranitar is the definition of overkill in battle due to massively high stats in just about every stat espically Attack. Tyranitar has an amazing movepool, especially when it comes to Rock-types. While many of its options are physical, its Special Attack is high enough that they can deal decent damage, so this will go down fighting even if you have a type advantage. Tyranitar's special ability is also rather deadly as through Sand Stream it can set up Sandstorms for five turns which increase it's defense and it's doesn't take damage. This Pokemon was also Team Cypher's leader Main Pokemon and it would rip you fast if you didn't use the Master Ball However Tyrantitar does suffer from low speed, 7 weaknesses the most weakness of any fully evolved pseudo-legendary Pokémon, with seven, With it's biggest one being fighting and a long tedious time obtaning one as you can only get one when you get a Pupitar to Level 55. Still that doesn't mean it's easy to take down. Tyranitar's origin seems to be based on Godzilla, which itself was designed by combining three dinosaurs: Tyrannosaurus, Iguanodon and Stegosaurus, along with a crocodile and an alligator. Which made what I put at the begin all the more sense worthy. In the anime, Tyrantitar seems to have some relation to Pokemon Poachers as three of them owned one and a trio of another were after one. And rightfully so considering their ridculous power. As for it's Mega Evolution, well to be as straightfoward as I can be, giving even more power to some that is already ridculously strong doesn't end well apart from getting a more useless ability 38. Manectric Music= Power Plant Fire Red and Leaf Green Yeah Manectric was going to be here at some point and how could I not, Manectric is a great electric and by that I mean the only good electric type of Gen 3 that wasn't a ripoff of Pikachu. It may not be as dazzling as some of the other pokemmon, but it's got a great Ability, excellent Speed and Special Attack, and a movepool that is just wide enough to allow it to cover a wide variety of Pokémon and safely bail on things that it can't touch. Exciting? No. Effective? Yes. Manectric also has good special abiltiies in Lighting Rod which reflects Electric types off it's partners in Double and Triple Battles, Static which can inflict paralysis on anything that touches and when it mega evolves, Intimidate to lower your foe's attack. Now let's talk Manectric's orgin It may be based on a maned wolf and a yōkai of Japanese lore, the 雷獣 Raijū, an elemental lightning creature that can take on the shape of various mammals, including a blue wolf wrapped in white and yellow lightning. Manectric's snout also resembles a crocodile clip. Considering Manectric's appearance is that of a canine it makes sense. Manectric gathers electricity its mane and then discharges it. This process creates thunderclouds, which it uses in battle this sounds a bit like Raikou. Since lightning falls in its vicinity, it is said to have been born from lightning and make its nest where lightning has struck. Funny as there's an old saying that say lighting never strikes twice. Also for some strange reason Manectric can use fire type attacks and it's never explained but that's something that make it so diverse. Manectric to me was a pokemon that I gave a try in Gen III and I didn't regret doing that for a single moment as throughout my Hoenn Journey it proved to be an effective pokemon with good usability espically in catching those legendary pokemon. Here's to you Manectric, keep fighting on 37. Munchlax Music = Route to Enterna At #37 is my favorite baby pokemon in the franchise Munchlax. When I saw Munchlax for the first time in Pokemon Movie 7, I instantly grew to like it regarding how it looked and it's quirky personality. Munchlax is most likely based on a baby bear. Its habits may also be based on the fact that bears eat a lot of food before hibernating, which Snorlax seems to do a lot more of. Also the fact that they are found in and around Honey Trees adds up to what they are based on, as most bears (especially black bears) love honey. Munchlax are hyperactive little eating machines of pokemon as they eat more food than any Pokemon other than it's evoulution Snorlax, as they will eat anything. This thing could give Ash's Gible, Kirby and Yoshi some serious competition in an eating contest. Munchlax also stores food in it's fur and often forgets about it, and talk more about food, Munchlax can gulp down food without chewing or for my recollection choking. In stats, Munchlax is the slowest pokemon along with Shuckle and yet has the highest base stats of all babies at 390 with HP and Attack being the highest of them all. So it's a baby with high usabilty and that's saying something considering how weak babies are. And how I can talk about Munchlax without talking about May's Munchlax. May's Munchlax was proably my favorite pokemon of May who is also my favorite main character in the anime. This thing is was really comicial through it's loves to eat and its love for food was no different fro others. This Munchlax's hunger distracted it whenever his master tired to catch a pokemon and this love of food helped in one of her contests where it instantly woke up for food after resting. Munchlax was also a rather strong battler despite it's laziness and the fact she didn't use it in contests in Hoenn. This Munchlax was also one reason why I watched Season 9 despite all the changes, as despite Pokemon being under a new roof that wasn't 4kids, I still watched it for the Battle Frontier arc, Team Rocket, May and her Munchlax, not to mention one of my favorite Pokemon movies. While some hate Munchlax according to Tv Tropes as it was largely The Load before the Battle Frontier arc, doing little but eating everything in sight, he lost a contest to Harley and To make matters worse, Ash already had a Snorlax, making Munchlaxa n mereEarly-Bird Cameo for Gen 4., I don't I love this thing, so much that I put it this high on the list. 36. Durant Music= Victory Road Black and White Even since the bigging of My playing through Generation 5, I thought Galvantula was the best bug type of the Unova Region, for the most part I was right. That was until I decided to catch and use the number 36 spot on the list Durant Durant is easily one of the best bug in the whole Pokemon series and I call it Scizor but better as it's also an Steel Type. This pokemon was a late catch in the game but I decided to use for the Elite 4 and alongside Emboar it served as my MVP. Now to explain what I did in Gen 5 games, unlike in the other generations I trained a massive team of pokemon as opposed to just six since the Unova Pokemon were so good and there's a easy way to train many pokemon, and I wanted more diversity. Yes it took me more time to complete the game as a result, but that didn't manner Durant's orgin is simple, it's an ant , possibly the Argentine ant, as its jaw is similar to Durant's. Its coloration may be based on the natural silver coloration of the silver spiny ant (Polyrhachis sp.). Durant like many pokemon on this list is extremely territorial. It only lives in colonies and digs mazes underground designed to be as complicated as possible. It grows steel armor to protect itself from its natural predator, Heatmor who is it's rival When attacked, Durant gathers in groups to attack as a whole to keep Heatmor away. It will attack swiftly and aggressively if bothered, but will not pursue intruders once outside of its colony. Durant's battling capabilties are very impressive for something this small, It's a very strong attacker and defender, but that's not all it's actually a fast Steel Type with a base speed of 109 the same as it's attack with a base 112 defense. Being a Bug/Steel gives it the same defenses as Scizor with having only a single weakness to Fire which could roast due to it's low special defense. The key world is could, as despite their weakness as Durant is the stronger of the duo, and Durant can learn attacks that would defeat any fire type, and by that I mean Rock Slide, Digand Stone Edge and due to how quick it is it will make mince meat of the slower ones. All these traits are what makes Durant number 36 on the list and personally my favorite Gen 5 Pokemon. And another thing, if ants were like Durant in Bugs's Life, Hopper would be so screwed. 35. Noivern Music= Route 18 If Crobat wasn't ennough of a bat for you, Gen 6 brought us another bat which also happens to be a dragon Noivern. Noivern is a fasciating Dragon/Flying as it's one without being a psuedo legendary yet certainly seems to be one, Noivern's orgin seems to be based on a combination of wyvern, a fruit bat or a leaf-nosed bat, and loudspeaker or tweeter which it has for ears and can use them to launch waves that can shatter boulders. And here I thought Kirby's singing was deadly It also seems to be may be based off of French gargoyles, that hopefully aren't voiced by Kieth David. Noivern's best stat is it's Speed with a base speed of 123 and as to be expected, has average defenses and decent Special Attack. Speaking of Crobat, Noivern is a foil to the poison bat as Noivern likewise has identical stats to Crobat with swapped Attack and Special Attack, though it's Speed is slightly lower than Crobat in exchange for higher Special Attack than Crobat has Attack. Attacks to work for that Special Attack Include Hurricane, Moon Blast, Boomburst and a assortment of TMS Noivern also has a helpful special ability unlike Crobat in Infiltrator which bypasses defensive barriers and substitutes, and Noivern can possesses that ability. Even a non-Infiltrator Noivern can wreck those barriers and substitutes by using the aforementioned Boomburst or other sound-based attacks because, as of Gen VI, sound attacks also bypass them. I wonder if Noivern can wreck the sound barrier with those ears. 34. Emboar Music = N Battle Pokemon Black and White Yes I just did it, I say that Emboar is my favorite Unova Starter. I honesty don't get the hate, yes it's unorginial in typing and it's slow with low defenses, but you guys certainly don't critize other generations for using same dual types more than once and yet you reserve it to Emboar. I said that already with the Exeggcutor entry but the point still stands Emboar has lowesst defense stats of all fully evolved starter and the lowest base total of all Fire starters and the highest HP base stat of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. If it's so low then why is above the other two you may ask? Simple diversity, and coolness. Emboar has a relatively large movepool to choose from; interestingly, it's one of only a few Pokémon capable of learning a combination of Grass, Fire, and Water-type offensive moves. Its Black 2 and White 2 Pokédex entries even state that "it is adept at using many different moves.". Emboar also looks cool what with it's appearance of a bipedal pig with a wreath of flames on it's neck and shoulders and a beard of fire. Emboar is also surpingsly strong too in it's attack stats and also has more accesibility to strategy what with Rollout and Defense Curl, Flame Charge to make it faster, and Heat Crash it's exclusive move for those lighter oppoents. Emboar's orgin is not as complex as Serperior's but it happened to be based on on Zhu Bajie, a pig demon from the Chinese tale Journey to the West. Emboar looks much like a pig or wild boar in a wrestling singlet. The swirl pattern around its abdomen resembles the patterns on a ding or ancient Greek pottery. The fire in its Shiny coloration refers to blue fire, which generally indicates a higher temperature than orange fire but may also be caused by certain chemicals burning at a normal temperature. In the Anime, Ash caught a Tepig early on in his Unova Journey because well an unorginal concept of fire starters geting abused and abandoned. Tepig was a pokemon that constantly wanted to please Ash and wanted to help in anyway it could. It eventually evolved into a Pignite when that douchebag of a former trainer Seamus who I swear is worse than Paul appeared and Pignite took very sweet revenge against him and his fire pokemon. After evolving it became one of Ash's battlers and being one of the two only pokemon apart from Pikachu to defeat pokemon from this abonimation of a character P.S: I really hate Cameron, he's my second most hated character in the whole series. Emboar is a fire type that like Serpreiror and Meganium requires you to think as opposed to use straight up fighting like many others. 33. Deoxys Music= Deoxys Battle Spoilers for Destiny Deoxys Deoxys is the Extra terrestial pokemon I've been waiting for and I'm very glad too. Deoxys is possibly the second best legendary pokemon of Gen 3 as well as my second favorite Psychic type from Gen 3. Deoxys get this high for being the first pokemon to have multiple forms the amount being 4 forms. one for Speed, one for Attack, one for Normal and one for Defense which boost some qualties to ridculous extremes both negatively and postively, though Hp is always low and wait a second. Defense, Normal, Attack, Speed that's an andogryam for DNAs. Bravo, Bravo Origin on is that Deoxys appears to draw inspiration from certain representations of aliens and visual representations of the DNA double helix, Deoxys was formed by the mutation of a virus from space. As shown in the anime, it is able to regenerate any part of its body that it may have lost during a battle. It has also demonstrated the ability to create an aurora without changing its forme. These auroras can have different wavelengths and are used to communicate with other Deoxys. This Pokémon came from outer space from inside of a meteor. In addition, In the anime and manga, Deoxys has been observed to create clones of itself. More Deoxys in also the first pokemon to have a unique battle music and as of the latest pokemon game, we can now catch this thing in game. Thank you Gamefreak In Movie 7, Deoxys was assumed to be dangerous as In most alien fics, but Deoxys wasn't meaning to cause harm it was just trying to find it's friend and it was willing to do anything apart from actually kill to do this, well it multiplied itself to remove any living thing that caused an interference and any electrical device as they clouded its vision. Rayquaza often attacked it because it thought Deoxys was a threat until the end of the movie where the Deoxys saved it from the Boom Bots and then Rayquaza realized it was the bad guy. Which gives the message don't judge a book by it's cover and just because it looks evil doesn't mean it is evil A very good lesson to teach our children and what better way then through a Deoxys. 32. Skarmory Music = Challenge Cup Pokemon Stadium 2 Final Battle Now for Generation 2 bird pokemon there is no better bird than Skarmory. Skarmory was one of the reasons why I choose Sliver as this looked more appealing than Mantine and had a type that wasn't used already. In Gen 2, when Steel and Dark were introduced, I was drawen to Skarmory for it's plain cool appearance. Skarmory is a bird of steel with tattered and bashed steel wings which grow back within a year which gives it some regenerating properities. Those same wings are hollow and allow it to travel up to 180 mph though why it can't do that in the game is beyond me. It was also raised in harsh conditions which resulted in why it's so solid. Its nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of its skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state. Machoist anyone? Skarmory has much in common with the Andean Condor and also shares characteristics of Pteranodons, and cranes, birds which are held in high esteem in Japan. It is also similar to many mythological, metallic birds such as the Stymphalian birds, the Gagana, and the Alicanto. Skarmory is also believed to be based on an armored knight, more like it's pet Now on to battle capabitiles, Skarmory is riduclously defensive with a base stat of 140 and it's typing makes it have only two weaknesses, Fire and Electric, it can resist posion and ground type attacks and some certain moves depending on the ability. According to the according to the German pokewiki's calculations its typing is the second-best defensive typing in the game after Steel/Fairy. It's other stats apart form Special Attack are more meh but that steel hard defense is in a way all you need, since Skarmory has moves that will screw over pokemon and teams such as Toxic, Spikes, Stealth Rock, Whirlwind, Metal Sound, Guard Swap, Roost and Iron Defense. Skarmory was also a really diffcult pokemon to catch considering it's rareness in most games it's in and the catch rate is rather low so you could spend trying to both find and catch one, but trust me it's worth it. In addition to this Skarmory is also a frequent kidnapper being the most frequent of all kidnappers apart from Meowth, It has kidnapped Jessie's Wobbuffet in Camp Pikachu, May in Grass Hysteria, an Azumarill in Pokemon Short 7, and Meowth in the regular series, and it also kidnapped Diglett, Pichu and Pikachu in the Mystery Dungeon special. If A Vilain need to kidnap someone, then they would just love havin a Skarmory on hand, better than a Chatot. With Skarmory's very handly battle capabiltites, the utter challenge it presents in catches and it's utter coolness. Skarmory take the numer 32 spot 31. Aerodatcyl Music = Cinnabar Island (Fire Red and Leaf Green) If Skarmory was hard to find and catch, what's the opposite of it, well it's Aerodatcy.Now why is Aerodatcyl so high on this list, well it's due to battle capabilties and the unique of Aerodatcyl. Aerodatcyl is my favorite fossil pokemon and overall one of my favorite Kanto Pokemon. Aerodatcyl to me is the most unique fossil pokemon in the series and that's not due to concept it's due to other aspects as Aerodactyl is the only Fossil Pokémon that does not have an evolution or pre-evolution, and it is the only one with a Mega Evolution. It is also the only Fossil Pokémon that can be obtained in any way other than breeding, reviving its Fossil or from the Dream World: it is available through an in-game trade in Pokémon Gold, Silver. You also only need Cut to get the Old Amber as opposed to battling a trainer, making it very easy to come buy As for Concept Aerodatcyl appears to be based upon pterosaurs, prehistoric flying reptiles, particularly the rhamphorhynchoidea branch, due to Aerodactyl's possession of teeth and a long tail. It also seems to possess some dragon-like characteristics, such as that of a wyvern like Noivern, a two legged variety of dragon, which would explain its being on Lance's team, though it doesn't explain Tyrantitar. Unlike the other Fossil Pokémon, Aerodactyl is not revived from an actual fossil of its ancient self, but from DNA preserved in ancient tree sap, the Old Amber. Sound like some other famous dinosaurs we know? Jurassic Park In Battle Aerodactyl is a riduclously strong and quick pokemon Unlike nearly every other Rock type of that generation, in fact it's one of the fastest pokemon from the 1st generation alongside Electrode, Jolteon and Alakazam with a base speed of 130, and an attack of 105. Aerodactyl can learn a ridcoulous amount of strong attacks like Stone Edge, Giga Impact, Earthquake, Fly,The elemental fang attacks, Iron Head, Dragon Claw and Aqua Tail. And thanks to ability Rock Head it won't take recoil damage from Take Down or Brave Bird which is a plus. However it does have low defenses so it can go down easy if you move even faster or can surive Aerodactyl's onslaught. Still this thing is deadly, espically in Pokemon X and Y To Clarify on that Old Amber can be obtained from smashable rocks in Glittering Cave where you get the Sail/Jaw Fossil, and can be immediately revived in Ambrette Town's lab it does have a good match up against Korrina and Ramos, can be taught Bulldoze for Clemont, and has stats on par with the fully evolved starters at a point in the game when you don't have anything nearly as powerful. Oh, and you get its Mega Stone for free if you talk to one of the scientists in the lab. Speaking of it's Mega Evolution, when it does mega evolve it's defenses improve by 20 and it's attack and speed go up too which makes this prehistoric pokemon all the more deadly espically in speed where it becomes the fastest Mega Evolved Pokemon alongside Alakazam With the remarkable ease of obtaining one in every gen, the ridculous speed and attack it has and plain coolness. Aerodatcyl takes 31st place on the list. Category:Blog posts